


Not too bad

by DesertRainFrog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertRainFrog/pseuds/DesertRainFrog
Summary: There is a certain amount of pressure you can put on a body, but if you take it away it crumbles.
Yuuri overworks himself and Victor takes care of him. Basically your standard sickfic... give it a read!





	

It wasn't all that unusual that his legs were shaking right before he was about to enter the rink. Though he enjoyed iceskating a lot he hated when people watched him.   
The second thing he noticed was that his head was hurting. He brushed it aside.   
His body always started to play tricks on him when he was about to do something that made him nervous. 

He tried focusing on his breathing but found it to be labored. A strong hand on his back brought him back to reality.   
„You're gonna crush them, Kobuta-chan. You spent so many hours practicing, now you're gonna nail it.“   
Victors kind words made him blush a little, but gave him back some strength. He took a last breath and then entered the rink. 

Faint applause greeted him. He tried a smile before he focused again. He had trained harder than ever for this. He even skipped meals so he could practice more. Victor had scolded him a few times but gave up at some point. His weight was as low as it had last been when he was in middle school.   
Victor had told him that he missed his soft tummy, but Yuuri tried not to think about it. He couldn't let himself fall for his idol.   
Well, he already had, but still. Now he needed to focus. 

The music started and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the routine. He didn't even hear the cheers when he landed his first jump perfectly. At some point his ears started ringing. Luckily he finished before it drowned out all other noises. 

He took a shaky breath and bowed. He felt his body trembling from the strain he had just put on it. Crying for a bowl of katsudon. He didn't remember the last time he had had his favorite dish and even now his stomach was revolting at the thought of eating. Huh, strange. 

While he was finishing his circle around the rink the world slowly started closing in on him. This was bad. He couldn't let anybody notice. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton. 

Only a few more strides till he could let go. It felt like he was watching from above, seeing himself crash into the side of the rink. From far away he heard the surprised cries of the audience, then he felt his knees hit the ground, his body falling forward, his cheek hitting the cold ice. It felt nice and he momentarily closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling.

 

With a certain amount of pride Victor watched Yuuri nail his performance.He had worked so hard for this, maybe a bit too hard but now it payed.   
He was perfect and the Russian felt his heart swell at the sight of his pupil making the crowd gasp. Before starting he had acted a bit weird but that was all gone now, making place for an amazing performance. 

When he finished Victor felt himself gasping for air. He hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath. Yuuri looked flushed. It suited him, Victor thought, eventhough it stirred something in him. 

The weird feeling from earlier returned. Yuuri was swaying, crashing into the barrier, falling, not getting up.   
Before he noticed what he was doing he had jumped into the rink. He felt a bit insecure without wearing his iceskates, but that wasn't important.  
His heart clenched at the sight of his protégée lying on the ice, not stirring even as he called his name. 

Victor fell down on his knees, shaking Yuuri. With a groan the Japanese opened his eyes. „Sorry“ he mumbled before closing them again. „I'm just a little tired.“ 

 

Victor was shaking him again. No, he didn't want to get up. The ice felt good against his burning face.   
He felt himself being lifted up, pressed against a strong chest. He knew that scent. Victor. His eyes snapped open and he started to protest.

The last thing he wanted everyone to see was him being carried off the rink like a damsel in distress. 

„Don't move. I've got you“ The voice of his mentor sounded soft. His blue eyes stared at him in worry, making his heart miss a beat.   
„But...“ Yuuri protested weakly. „What about my marks?“ 

Before he could answer a staff member interrupted them. „Do you need a doctor?“ He asked. The same time Yuuri said: „I’m fine. Just a little exhausted“ Victor interrupted. „Yes, please.“   
He flashed a bright smile at the guy and made him blush a little.That was just the effect he had on basically everyone, Yuuri included. 

When they reached the dressing room Victor finally sat him down. Without pausing he started fussing over his pupil. His cool hand on his hot forehead.   
Yuuri leaned in for the touch that ended way too soon. „You're burning up!“ Victor exclaimed, sounding even more worried. 

The Japanese tried to protest, but before he could utter a word the door swung open and the promised doctor hurried in.   
While he was examining him, Yuuri felt his thoughts drift back to the rink. He was sure now everyone in the whole world had seen him faint and it made him cringe. He had worked so hard for this and now everyone would only remember him collapsing and being carried out of the arena by an extremely worried looking Victor. 

His trainer had wanted to see Yuri Plisetskys performance for sure, but now he was here with him, carefully massaging his shoulders while the doctor listened to his now bare chest. Any other given moment it would have made him feel selfconscious, but now he was too exhausted to form a coherent thought. Closing his eyes he felt his consciousness drift away and finally gave in to the promising darkness.

Victor felt his student go weak in his arms. Panic filled his heart, making his chest feel like it was about to explode. 

„Just a cold...“ „Overexhaustion...“ „A few days...“ „...fine.“ He finally met the eyes of the doctor. „He'll be ok?“ He couldn't keep the worry from coloring his voice. The medic nodded and Victor felt like he could hug him. 

But for now he had to deal with the unconscious Japanese in his arms. „He needs rest, enough water and light meals. If his fever rises, give him this.“ He handed the Russian a bottle of pills, then bid his farewells.

Soft, warm and cold simultaneously. His head hurt. Yuuri stifled a groan and rolled on his side. Pulling all the blankets he was covered under with him he crashed to the floor. Ouch. 

Yuuri closed his eyes again, but was awaken by a panicking Victor. „Are you ok?“ He asked while he lifted him up and placed him back on the big bed. 

Ignoring the question he asked: „The results? Did I loose again?“ His memory was a bit blurry.   
Victor shook his head and beneath the tears filling up his eyes he could see a certain pride. „You came in second. Everyone is celebrating.“ 

Then his face grew hard. „Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well? You could have... could have...“ He sighed. „Just don't do it again. You really had me worried.“ His coach went on to place a wet towel on his forehead and added: „I still am.“ He tried a weak protest, but was soon silenced by his mentor. „For now you should sleep. I'll fix you some soup.“ 

In the evening his fever rose. Victor spent the whole night by his side. Either feeding him pills, making him drink water, placing a new cold compress on his burning forehead. He spoke to him in a soft voice, helped him change into new pajamas. 

It was well past midnight when his fever finally broke. It left them both exhausted. „Scoot over!“ Victor crawled into the bed next to him and went on to wrap himself around Yuuri. Humming softly against his wet hair he whispered. „I'm glad you're better.“ Then both fell asleep. 

He woke to a feeling of loss. Victor was gone.   
With a sigh Yuuri sat himself up. What had he expected? He felt better than yesterday, though he was still very exhausted.

Just as he was about to get up the door opened and Victor came in, balancing a tray with a bowl of soup and a can of herb tea on it. 

When he saw Yuuri sitting on the side of his bed he hastily placed the tray on the bedside table. „Kobuta-chan! How are you feeling?“ B

efore Yuuri could answer the Russian placed his soft hand on his forehead, frowning a little at the warmth he still found there. „Lay back down!“ He ordered. 

Yuuri felt the blood rising to his cheeks, as he admitted: „I kinda need to pee...“ 

He planted his bare feet on the floor, but just as he was about to rise, Victor scooped him into his arms. 

„You're still unwell. No running around!“ 

He was just glad that nobody saw them. Victor wouldn't even leave his side as he sat down on the toilet. 

Leaning against a huge mountain of cushions Victor had built behind him he picked up the spoon, only to find his hand shaking too badly. 

With a smirk Victor snatched the spoon from him. „Looks like I have to feed you.“ He grinned happily. „Here comes the airplane. Open up.... and it lands!“ 

This was embarrassing! Yuuri suddenly felt the eyes of his idol on him. „You're kinda red. Do you feel worse?“ 

There the worried undertone was again. He shook his head and lowered his gaze. Nervously he played with the blanket, until he found the courage to ask. 

„Why are you doing all this for me?“ Suddenly he felt cold lips on his hot ones. Then his voice. „Why? Because I love you, of course.“ It sounded like the most natural thing in the world. Their eyes met and Yuuri found himself go weak. 

It was only after his fever had gone down a great deal that Victor allowed him out of bed. But to be honest, it hadn't been too bad. 

Well, if you had someone like a Russian iceskating prodigy that you loved very dearly, it wasn't too bad to just let them fuss over you in the day and cuddle you in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes I made. Though we're only two episodes in, I had to write something. Based on a prompt on Tumblr and already posted there. Please leave a review or kudos, if you like it~


End file.
